San Valentín
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Gracias a la ayuda de Mirajane, Natsu y Lucy deciden pasar el día juntos en San Valentín...¿Qué pasará mientras ven el crepúsculo y el Sol le recuerde a ella? Especial de San Valentín ;D ¡Espero que os guste! Capítulo único.


¡Hooooolas!

Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Nada es mío xD

Pues aquí os traigo un nuevo fanfic, que como es San Valentín y tal hay que aprovechar! :3

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**SAN VALENTÍN**

**"Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única."**

Lucy se encontraba hablando con Mirajane, quien iba sirviendo a los demás integrantes enormes jarras de cervezas espumeantes.

-Bueno Lucy, ¿Qué me dices?-preguntó Mira, mientras Lucy, absorta, miraba en dirección en donde se encontraba Natsu haciendo el payaso, como de costumbre.

-¿De qué? Ah, perdón Mirajane, estaba embobada.-respondió Lucy con una mirada encandilada. -¿Qué decías?

-Decía que si tienes a alguien con quien celebrar San Valentín. –respondió Mira, cansado de repetirlo tantas veces.

-Ah, pues la verdad es que no…-Mantuvo la mirada baja para continuar hablando-Me han enviado bastantes cartas ñoñas y alguna que otra rosa con bombones, pero las he rechazado.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó Mira, haciéndose la inocente.

-Bueno, el tema es que…

-¡Hola Lucy!-saludó el pelirosa dedicándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Oh, creo que ya encuentro tu problema, Lucy.-dijo Mirajane, sonriendo con picardía.

Lucy bufó mirando a Mirajane de soslayo. A Mira no podía contenérsele la sonrisa escapar por sus labios.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-dijo el dragon slayer, mirando a las dos jóvenes dedicándose extrañas miradas, confuso.

-No, nada que deba preocuparte.-dijo Lucy rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus pómulos. Se notaba de antemano que no sabía mentir bien.

-Y bien, Natsu, ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?-dijo Mirajane con toda la picardía del mundo.

-¿Hoy? Pues nada en especial. ¿Pasa algo hoy?-dijo Natsu, aún más confundido.

Lucy arqueó su espalda en señal de desánimo, junto con Mirajane. No se podía ser más tonto.

-Natsu, hoy es 14 de febrero.-dijo Mirajane, con una gota resbalar por su frente.

Por otra parte, Natsu se encontraba terriblemente perdido en la conversación. Pensó un poco en lo que significaba ese día, y tras dar vueltas y más vueltas, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba hoy.

-¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien?-dijo pensativo.

-¡Hoy es San Valentín!-espetó Lucy, de los nervios.

Natsu tardó un poco en reaccionar, para luego decir:

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que se celebra?-preguntó inocentemente.

Lucy pensaba en como un chico como ése podía salvarla de tantos peligros acechándole. Los héroes eran personas fuertes y valientes, cosa que a él no le faltaba. Pero también inteligentes, cosa que para él era un caso especial. Cuando se trataba de salvar a sus amigos y proteger al gremio podía ser una de las personas más listas de todos, pero, para según qué cosas el chico vivía felizmente divagando entre la indiferencia y la ignorancia.

De pronto una luz tenue se vislumbró de entre la cadera de Lucy, haciéndola volver de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

-Feliz San Valentín, Lucy.-dijo Loke con una mirada directa a Lucy, sosteniendo un ramillete de flores y un paquete de lo que parecían ser bombones.

-Gracias Loke, pero no hacía falta.-dijo Lucy un poco intranquila. Ya era la cuarta vez que lo hacía este día.

De reojo, Mirajane avistó una mirada de repugnancia en el rostro de Natsu, como si no le gustara lo que estuviera viendo, mientras cruzaba los brazos intentando mirar a otro lado. Mirajane sonrió divertida.

-Loke, ¿Podrías ayudarme a servir a la gente? Es que tengo mucho trabajo y me sería de gran ayuda.-dijo Mirajane, ayudando a Natsu indirectamente.

Loke suspiró, miró a Lucy con compasión, y al ver que ella continuaba con actitud neutral, se giró en redondo y se dispuso a servir a la gente. Mirajane volvió a la conversación de antes, como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido.

-Bien, Natsu, el día de San Valentín es el día en que se celebra el amor entre parejas. Acostumbran a regalarse cosas, salir, y hacer cosas juntas. Es algo así como una celebración dedicado al amor.

Natsu pensó durante unos segundos, y luego dudó.

-Parece divertido. –finalizó Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Con quién lo celebras?-dijo Mirajane. Lucy se miraba a Mirajane con un semblante entre ira y agradecimiento.

-No sé. Nunca he celebrado este tipo de cosas.-dijo rascándose el pelo lentamente.

-Estás de suerte, Lucy tampoco tiene a nadie con quien celebrarlo. ¿Por qué no os vais juntos a algún lado?-dijo Mirajane, con demasiada sagacidad en sus palabras.

-Por mi vale.-dijo el pelirosa mirando a la rubia.-A no ser que ella tenga pensado salir con alguien más.-dijo mientras echaba una mirada detrás de Lucy, donde se situaba Loke sirviendo a la gente.

-Yo mejor me voy, ya os he dado la propuesta-terminó Mirajane mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Lucy.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vienes o no?-dijo él impacientemente.

-Por supuesto que sí. –sentenció la rubia.

Y encaminándose hacia fuera del gremio, pasaron el día juntos alegremente: fueron a pescar sin las frases sarcásticas del gato azul taladrando la mente de Lucy, comieron juntos felizmente…

Llegó la tarde y con la tarde llegó el crepúsculo. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro contemplando el Sol irse paulatinamente, mientras los colores rojizos del cielo se fundían entre el reflejo del océano.

-Es precioso. –dijo Lucy ensimismada.-Más precioso que esto no hay nada.-dijo todavía embobada con la belleza del paisaje.

-Es verdad, por eso…-respiró hondo, analizando bien lo que diría.-Por eso me recuerda a ti.

Lucy no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba ligeramente acalorada y sus pómulos estaban demasiado rojos como para que no lo notara. Bajó la cabeza en un intento de esconderlo, pero el dragon slayer ya lo había visto todo mientras la miraba de reojo.

-P… ¿Por qué lo dices?-espetó la rubia, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Bueno…Cuando te veo sonreír felizmente es como si emanaras un calor especial que solo yo puedo sentir. No sé cómo decirlo…Es una sensación rara. Cuando ríes me suena como una voz angelical para mis oídos. Y cada vez que estás cerca de mí siento el mundo diferente. Digamos que tú eres como ese Sol…Brillante, desprendiendo calor, reflejando tus sentimientos claros en el océano, iluminándome siempre que estás cerca…Es una sensación extraña.

Lucy tragó saliva. Verdaderamente estaba acalorada. Sentía el calor de sus pómulos llegar hasta su frente, y su corazón iba descompasado, latiendo cada vez más fuerte y rápido. No contestó. Simplemente no podía hacerlo ante tal comparación que le había hecho con el astro, sin mencionar que era la cosa más bonita que le habían dicho nunca. Seguía incrédula ante la mirada atenta del pelirosa, sin creer que esas palabras salieran de sus labios.

-N…Natsu.-le llamó avergonzada.-T…Tú.

-Dime Lucy,-le cortó sin previo aviso.- ¿Tú sientes lo mismo cuando yo estoy cerca de ti?

-Demasiado.-respondió más avergonzada.

El pelirosa sonrió enormemente. Se inclinó hacia el rostro de la muchacha, y de forma inconsciente juntaron las frentes, una con otra. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, a pocos centímetros, y se podía escuchar la respiración exasperada del otro.

-Natsu-le llamó Lucy perdiendo la vergüenza al verlo de cerca, y volviendo a su seguridad.-Te quiero, más que un simple amigo. Más que un simple compañero. Te quiero muchísimo más que eso.

-Lucy…-Natsu se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber que decir. Un leve sonrojo teñía las mejillas del muchacho, y para cuando supo el significado de esas palabras, ya la estaba besando apasionadamente.

Cuando les faltó aire se separaron, aunque tardaron un poco ya que su corazón les animaba a seguir.

-Yo te quiero mucho más.-susurró el dragon slayer.

-¿Te acordarás a partir de ahora de que día es hoy?-dijo Lucy, burlona.

-Claro. Hoy es 14 de febrero. –susurró todavía el pelirosa.

-San Valentín.-aclaró Lucy.

-Error. Hoy es el día en que me di cuenta de que el amor de mi vida siempre ha estado junto a mí.

Y volvieron a juntar sus labios apasionadamente, como en un cuento de hadas.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí ;D

Tener paciencia con el otro fanfic Nalu, es que estoy muy estresada y tengo muchos exámenes y ñdmwdñmwfñmfñ¡PUM! No tengo casi tiempo para subir más. Este fin de semana intentaré escribir al menos uno ;D

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
